The leaving
by Gem-Stew
Summary: Hermione stared sightlessly out of the window. Her face pale, shadowed in the early morning light, her features blanks, her eyes wide."rnHGBZ some HPDM


**Disclaimer: **Nothing you recognise is mine. I am making no money from this etc etc... Can't really remember what else is meant to be in this. Thanks you Miss Rowling. Parts of this are inspired by Cross sitch by Diana Gabaldon.

**A/N: **My first published fic, hmmm... don't really know if it's that good but I needed to publish something after threatening my fellow shippers with it for 9 months. Reviews bador good encouraged, flames are not.

* * *

Hermione stared sightlessly out of the window. Her face pale, shadowed in the early morning light, her features blanks, her eyes wide.

The door behind her groaned in protest as it opened, "Hermione, are you in here? It's nearly time." She turned then to look, to look at the man she was in love with. "Hi."

Cloaked all in black Blaise looked every inch the dominant pure blood he was; only his gentle voice betrayed his true nature.

The length of the room stretched out between them.

"Come here love." She covered the ground between them quickly and stumbled into his arms.

They stood together for a time, savouring one another's presence. Blaise pulled back to look into her eyes. "You're so beautiful. Every time I look at you, my heart skips. You're so good and intelligent and brave. Your heart is so big- it makes me a better man to love you. I'm so proud to be with you, Hermione."

"I love you." She reached up a hand and cupped his cheek. Turning his head he kissed her palm.

"I have something for you." He broke their embrace and reached into his breast pocket, pulling out a small velvet bag. He took her hand in his and spilled the contents into it. An antique ring sat in her palm. Two joined pearl hearts, a ruby and an emerald in their centres.

"Oh Blaise…"

"Shhh, it's…it's a promise ring," he said, his voice thick with emotion. "When my father's family sent him back to Italy, in the year of terror, my mother was still at school. He gave her this ring before he went. You see… it's a promise between lovers that when they're returned to each other – they'll be married. That they'll never again be apart." He looked up into her eyes again, his almost black with emotion. "Will you wear it?"

Hermione's eyes shimmered with tears. "Of course I will. I love you." He took her hand and placed it on her finger. Kissing the ring where it lay.

In a moment they were kissing, sealing their lover's oath to each other. When they finally drew apart they stood looking at one another; each trying to memorize the other.

Hermione jerked away from Blaise's arms and turned her back to him. "Don't go." She cried her voice breaking with emotion. She turned to face him once more, her eyes filled with tears. "Please." She choked out.

"Tell them you've changed you mind, that your cover may be breached. That you're sick even. Anything. Just… just don't leave me. Please don't go Blaise. Please… I don't think I could bare it." Her knees began to buckle beneath her. Blaise stepped forward and pulled her against him, lending her his strength.

"Bella, Darling. I love you." Her buried his face in her hair as she sobbed against is chest. "I'll come home to you. I promise," he spoke softly into her ear. "If I must suffer through purgatory itself, I'll come back to you. For I have earned my punishment. I have lied and stolen. Betrayed. Broken trust. But I love you and I'll do what ever it takes to get back to you." He pulled her up against him and kissed her, a punishing kiss of possession that softened to show his love.

A clock chimed somewhere in the house.

They moved apart. Blaise smoothed the hair away from Hermione's tear stained face and looked deeply into her eyes. "I have to go."

"I know."

Blaise kissed her sweetly once more and drew her under his shoulder as they went out into the hallway. Where the other two members of their strange household waited there for them.

"Look after my girl for me Harry."

"Always. You look after mine." He replied with a soft smile.

"I resent that," answered Draco in his trade mark drawl. "I may be pretty, but I'm not a girl. No offence, Herms."

"None taken." She replied softly. Grateful for their efforts to lighten the mood.

Each man kissed his lover tenderly.

"Come on then Draco, we'll be late."

"Hmmm you're right Zabini. Really is a first time for everything." Both men's voices were thick with emotion. They moved towards the front door.

"See you later Potter."

"Bye Draco."

"I love you, Blaise."

"You too, beautiful. I'll see you later."

The door closed behind them and they were on the street as if the house had never existed. "Does it get any easier?" Blaise asked chokingly.

"No," Draco replied, his voice betraying the emotion he felt. "I'd like to tell you it does, but it doesn't."

After a moment he continued. "Harry and I argued through the night the first time I volunteered for undercover operations. It was awful; but he understood I felt I had to do something. But every time I leave him a part of my heart breaks. I look into his eyes and I wonder if I've told him I love him enough; if he understands he's my whole world… I worry that he might not be okay, if I … If I don't come back." At that he turned to look Blaise in the eye. "So I know how you feel Blaise, but they have each other and we just need to make sure we get back to them."

* * *

The ring mentioned is inspired from one I was given by my parents, you can see ithere. 

Review, review!!!!


End file.
